Recesses of the Mind
by TK Date
Summary: The Troopers attempt to settle down to normal lives after the defeat of Arago and Shikaisen only to find themselves thrust into a new battlefield: the mind. PG-13 for violence, torture, and swearing
1. Part 1-Capture

Part 1-Capture:

     It closed in on him, covering him from all sides. Darkness. Black as night and thick as fog it suffocated him devoiding him of any breath his gasping lips could capture. A chill crept around him and howled down his spine. The cold was intense within the omnipitent ebony cover that slowly crept over his warm pale skin. If there was anything to see in this black void it would be growing hazy by now. His senses were dulled by the cloaking of his face. Painful fire burned through his muscles as they lacked their vital oxygen. Every sullen beat of his heart scorched the flesh of his throbbing chest. A huge expanse of nothing that was swallowing him up in its infinite depths. 

     With his last bit of failing breath he croaked, "No..." 

     His voice sounded broken and distant to his own ears. It was as if his mind was separated from his body. Slowly the darkness now crept into his conscious, it covered his soul. He felt his very mind being smothered by the emptiness. Every corner of his being that it touched ignited a brilliant explosion of inky flames. Before his eyes memories of happiness and friendship were engulfed in the ebony blaze. 

     From the dark corners of his mind something echoed, "What's the matter? Aren't you impressed? Or are you scared? Frightened that you can't do anything, Korin no Date Seiji?" 

     In astonishment he watched as he was mocked from the shadows and as his very memory was erased. 

     "Oh come now, that's not very becoming. Why do you gape at my power? Do you fear me that much?" 

     Angered by the voice he attempted to retort but was met by a wash of pain at the very movement of his mouth. All that escaped him was the weakened thought, "_Why_?" 

     The presence responded, "Don't you know Korin? There is a time to everything on this feeble planet. In time you will learn. In time you will serve me. But now the time has come for silence." 

     The expanse of fire which had stopped when the being talked now continued to destroy his being. 

     On the verge of loosing himself to it he thought, "_Please...help..._"

    

Seiji sat bolt upright in his bed. His heart throbbed like a heavy drum as his heated skin was covered in an icy sweat. In pain he reached to his forehead and held the pounding surface in his palm. Labored breaths echoed from his open mouth as he tried to regain his senses. "_What was that_?" He asked himself. "_Another nightmare_?" Exhausted he fell back into his sheets. "_Not more of these..._" His eyes rested shut and images played upon their lids. 

    

     He could see nothing. In the darkness he ran. The blindfold lifted. His eyes were opened. Standing in a room with Korin Ken in hand and the light sub-armor covering his body the voices spoke to him from the walls. A strange being struck out at him from the shadows. Lifting Korin Ken he struck out at his foe. Crimson petals stained in blood flowed in the wind around him. The Korin no yoroi formed around him. Then the voices started to speak to him again. That voice...that maniacal voice. It had haunted him for months after its owner died. For months after he had been freed. For months after his fateful trip to New York. Why had it come back now?

    

"Ni-chan?" a soft voice questioned from the doorway.

     Again Seiji's eyes opened as he look to the open door. "What is it, Satsuki?"

     "Are you ok? You look sick" the girl entered the room and slowly crept towards the bed.

     Seiji could sense the concern in her voice. Granted he probably did look ill but it was not from any sickness. At least nothing that his family could help with, he was sure. "No, I am all right. I will be fine."

     "Are you sure? You look like you've got a fever" her timid hand reached to his forehead as she checked his temperature.

     "I am fine." he reassured her. "Do not worry."

     "Well, you're burning up. I'm gonna go tell okasan." at that she hurried out of the room.

     With a sigh Seiji closed his eyes. These nightmares had been plaguing him for months. Every morning he had awoke to the same state of shock. Most of the time he had been startled by the dreams so early that he had been able to recover before anyone noticed, but each night it grew harder and harder to find rest. Each time his eyelids closed the images of horrible memories and countless nightmares haunted the black shade. It wasn't until very late last night that sleep had overcome the nagging fear of dreams and his eyes had finally fallen shut.

     "Seiji?" a feminine voice arose from the doorway.

     "Yes, okasan?" Seiji's eyes opened again to glance at the concerned face of his mother.

     "Seiji, Satsuki told me you had a fever." she moved towards the edge of the bed and calmly placed a hand under his mess of dirty blonde hair and on the pale surface of his skin.

     Moving out from under her hand Seiji struggled to pull himself upright. "I am all right okasan. I will be fine."

     "Seiji, lie down." she commanded with a sound of motherly reprimand in her voice, "You are burning up. I am going to call school and tell them you can't make it today."

     Again Seiji slumped back and embraced the soft covers. This time his pale violet eyes didn't hide themselves under his pale lids. Instead he glanced at his mother over him with a small look of pleading in his eyes. "Okasan? May I make a phone call?"

     His mother overviewed his passive figure with eyes full of concern. After spending a few seconds looking she responded, "Only one, and I want to see you right back in bed when you are done."

     "Yes, okasan." 

     Slowly Seiji managed to push himself out of the bed. After sitting for several moments he had gathered enough strength to move his weakened form out of the bed. Gradually Seiji moved himself out of the room making a sluggish approach to the phone on his desk. Lifting the phone he was forced to blink a few times before he had enough control of his mind to recall the number. With his stiff fingers he dialed the phone from memory.

* * *

     The phone on the wall rang. Its repetitive tone spread throughout the house. An auburn head lifted from its reading of the paper as a similar effect overtook the two other persons in the house.

     "Sayoko, Shin? Will one of you get that?" a voice arose from the bathroom.

     Calmly the a girl in one of the rooms rose from her spot on the couch and grabbed the phone on the nearby table. "Mouri residence, Sayoko speaking."

     "Hello? May I speak with Shin?" the voice over the phone asked.

     "Who should I tell him is speaking?"

     "Seiji"

     "Ok, hold on a second," she placed her hand over the end of the phone. "Shin! Seiji's on the phone."

     At the mention of his name Shin rose from his seat in the kitchen and advanced towards the phone in there. "Sayoko, I've got it in the kitchen," he announced as he lifted the phone from the receiver. "Seiji?"

     "Shin?"

     "Yeah, it's me. What do you want? You sound terrible."

     "Shin, I need you to come over to my house. There is something wrong."

     "I can't come now, I've got school."

     "Can you come after school? I need your help."

     "Hold on.." gently Shin covered the phone. "Okasan? Can I go to Seiji's house after school?"

     "Ok, Shin, but don't spend too long there, I need you to help me with something tonight."

     "All right," he released the end of the phone from his grasp. "Seiji?"

     "Yes?"

     "Okasan says it's ok for me to come over after school. Can you wait till then?"

     There was a silence over the line for a few moments, "Yes, I suppose I can. Please hurry though, I really need your help."

     "Don't worry, I will."

     A dull click sounded as the conversation ended.

* * *

     Seiji stared at the phone resting on his desk. "_Please, Shin,_" he begged, "_I need your help._" Clenching his eyes shut Seiji turned back to the bed. Somberly he proceeded to warmth of the inviting soft mattress. As the first strand of blonde hair made contact with the fabric of the pillowcase he slipped into a deep vengeful sleep.

    

Again the swift darkness approached him. 

     Before it had a chance to ensnare him in its grasps he shouted out in protest, "No! Go away! What do you want from me?!" 

     For a moment the approaching void recoiled at the sound of his voice. He gasped in relief. It had stopped! His victory was short lived as the ebony mist lunged at him with greater speed and power. The void smothered his body. The frozen touch seared his pale skin as the dense swirling fog filled his body. A choked scream exited his lungs as the were drained of all air. His eyes felt as if they were burning within their sockets. Straining against it he slammed his eyes closed. 

     A world opened up upon his lids. He saw the inky poison course through his veins. His mind. His conscious. His soul. Invaded by an unfamiliar void that seethed with an evil power. Again the memories burned. Flaming before him in a brilliant explosion. The covers of darkness rose as the fire incinerated his mind. 

     The echo returned. 

     "We meet again. Now tell me boy, are you going to continue to resist me or make it easier for yourself?" 

     Using the last bit of his mind that he still possessed control of he retorted to the echoing presence. "_I will never serve you!_" 

     A painful laugh sent Seiji's body into flailing convulsions under the blanket of emptiness. "Wrong answer. I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to stop me. If you hadn't resisted this wouldn't be as painful for you. You just made your first mistake." 

     The black now flowed forth like a wall of water released from a broken dam. It destroyed all in its path. There was no mercy for what stood in its way. 

     In his last bit of resistance he screamed. "_No!_" 

     "Don't worry, Korin no Date Seiji, it won't be long. I'm coming for you."

    

His back was perfectly erect in the bed. The nightmare had jolted him awake like he had been struck by lightning. A blazing fluid coursed through his veins. The thin icing over his whole body sent a rigid shiver up and down his spine. Within his violet eyes his pupil sat so wide that there was only a small violet rim surrounding them. Gasping for breath with his burning lungs his heart pounded a constant beat which rang in his ears. 

     Lifting both hands he covered the surface of his face in their warmth as his eyes slowly sank shut. 

     "_He's...coming_?" 

     The question arose on the chaos of his mind. Cautiously his eyes opened to reveal a mere slit of violet and black. Wracked by the dream he stared at the purity of the white sheet beneath him. 

     "_I can't take this..._" 

     Letting his hands go limp they fell to the bed beneath him. The lashes of his eyes lifted revealing the full violet circle. Calmly he turned to the clock which rested upon his desk. The luminous red numbers displayed the time. 

     "2_:45, Shin should get out of school soon. I hope he hurries._" Bracing himself with stiff arms Seiji managed to hoist his abused body out of the bed. "_Maybe I should try meditating until he gets here. It might help._" 

     With careful steps and a slow pace he made his way out of the house and to the garden in the back. Finding a shaded spot below a large tree he sat. With legs crosses and hands resting within his lap he let his mind wander.

* * *

     Among the clouds all could be seen. The people, those foolish little mortals, walking about their daily tasks. They were all so ignorant, so oblivious to the danger they had been in. If he had a face to express his emotions upon he would. He would frown upon this sad scenery. But he, Kyukyoku Aku, the ultimate evil, had no face upon which he would smile or frown. 

     He sat there as an dark entity, a void, floating above everything. Calmly watching, and waiting, for the time when it would be right to strike at his prey. With a touch of malice in his bitter evil voice Kyukyoku Aku spoke to himself. 

     "The time is almost ripe." He chuckled with his demonic tone. "Don't worry Korin no Date Seiji, soon you shall be mine and it will not matter for death will come swiftly to you. Although not until I've relished myself in making you suffer." 

     The vicious snicker arose in volume and intensity until it had evolved into a maniacal laugh. For what seemed like a good minute or two he sat there above the world laughing at his helpless prey. "It is time. Fear not, Korin, I shall be slow. I will enjoy watching you beg."

     Swiftly he descended. Like a falcon diving for its prey. His form flew effortlessly through the air. The face of the earth was rushing up to meet him. Boldly he challenged its greeting, halting a mere centimeter above the surface. As one tendril of the black being made contact with the ground his form shifted. Instead of a open mass of emptiness he was now a black-clad person. Ebony hair slicked from the forehead to form a tight ponytail on the nape of his neck. Pale skin almost glowed with an eerie green aura. 

     As he moved the black leather that coated him followed his form silently with the silken cape trailing behind. Before him a pale boy sat, locked in meditation. Upon Kyukyoku Aku's arrival the boy's face contorted from a placid calm to a fevered worry. A devilish smile crept onto Kyukyoku's face. 

     "Don't fear me Korin, I come only to bring you suffering and pain." 

     As the statement was made a leather cloaked finger pointed to the boy. From it a tendril of inky black smoke flowed. The tendril expanded until a huge cloud surrounded the boy on all sides. With a flick of a hand the darkness lunged forth, devouring the pale boy in its cover.

* * *

     Light sakura floated on the wind. They landed on the concrete making the day seem almost like a fantasy. Some small blossoms tangled themselves in the mass of reddish-brown hair that topped a passing boy. A smile crept onto the friendly face as it turned up to embrace the sun. As the sea colored eyes opened they stared into the cerulean depths of the sky. 

     "_I wonder why Seiji wanted me to come over?" Shin asked himself, "He sure sounded like something was wrong, I hope he's ok._" 

     Slowly his chin lowered from its upward gazing position so his ocean eyes stared at the path before him. While passing he observed the houses to his left. Each one was different in its own special way but Shin really didn't care for their designs. Swiftly he rounded a corner and walked up to one of the almost monotonous houses that lined the road. 

     Lifting his hand he knocked on the door. Around him in the trees the birds chirped and he could hear the soft breeze blowing through the trees. Although from the house nothing but silence escaped. Again he raised his arm a gently tapped upon the frame of the door. Still no answer came to him. Sensing something was amiss he tried the knob. The gold-colored metal twisted beneath his palm as the door silently swung open. 

     "Seiji?" He called out into the empty depths of the house. Taking one step into the home he questioned again, "Seiji, are you home?" 

     Pacing through the hollow depths the sound of his shoes on the floorboards was the only thing that came to his ears. Scanning every room he found no evidence that his good friend was home. 

     Suddenly there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. Increasing the speed of his gait he moved through the house towards the garden. As he opened the door he was met with a scene that caused him to step back as his eyes widened in surprise. 

     A caped figure stood in the center of the garden before a cloud of dark smoke. The smoke was dense but still Shin could see the faint image of his friend trapped in its depths. Cursing himself Shin wished he had remembered his yoroi crystal, but he had left it at home on his desk. Bringing his head up he still decided to defy whatever was causing his friend pain. 

     "Stop it!" He shouted to the figure. Eyes still wide in terror he watched as the shape turned to face him. 

     "And what are you going to do about it?" he sneered, "You are powerless to stop me, Suiko no Mouri Shin."

     Shocked by the voice of this being Shin stammered, "How...how do you...?"

     "Know your name?" it finished, "I know a lot more about you than you think I do, Suiko. As for right now, Korin and I have business. I don't need you interfering. Why don't you leave?"

     "I came here to help Seiji, and that's what I'm going to do!"

     The figure snorted, "Hmph, you're persistent...I could use someone like you. How about it? Want to have some fun?"

     "I'll never help you! No way I'm going to aid the force that threatens my friends!"

     "Well well, but don't say I didn't give you a fair chance. You see, I always get my way. It doesn't matter to me that you don't _want_ to join me, because you will." 

     After his final remark a small snake of black smoke exited his finger. It twisted and curved its way towards Shin's petrified form. As the inky black grew and surrounded him all Shin was able to do was scream. 


	2. Part 2-Separation

Part 2 - Separation

    A warm silence surrounded him. The pale light that flooded from above gave the room a friendly aura so to speak. Lining the walls of the room were numerous shelves filled with an infinite number of books. At one of the many chairs that surrounded the few tables a head of disheveled blue hair sat buried within the binding of a thick book. Sky blue eyes swiftly passed over the print that had been placed upon the pages. Every minute or so a soft rustling of paper sounded as his hand lifted a page and moved it so as to read the next. Other than this minor disturbance silence surrounded him like a thick bubble. Soon the silence was disrupted by the entry of another blue-haired boy, only this one was darker in color, and a black-haired boy. 

    "Hey, Touma?" the darker blue questioned. 

    He was answered by nothing as the light blue continued to stare into the pages of the book, captured by it's writing. 

    Waving a hand in front of his face the black tried his luck, "Yo, earth to Touma? Come back from the Youjakai!" 

    This broke his reading trance and caused Touma to look up at the two visitors. "Oh, hi Ryo, Shuu. What are you guys doing here?" 

    "We wanted to know if you're coming to the movies tonight. Well? Are ya?" Shuu questioned. 

    "What time?" 

    "I thought we told you yesterday?" a mocking tone came from Ryo's mouth. 

    "Oh yeah, hold on a sec..." his hands went to the book bag at his side and dug through its recesses. Pulling out a small book he opened it and scanned the page for a second. "Yeah, I can make it." 

    "Cool," Shuu commented. "Meet us outside the theater ok? Shin and Seiji are coming too." 

    "All right" 

    "Well, Ja ne!" Ryo called back as he left with Shuu. 

    "Yeah, bye," turning his eyes back to the book Touma resumed his silenced state. 

    Not more than a moment after the two had left his eyes went wide as he looked up from the book. Something was tugging at the back of his mind. It pulled on him so hard he felt as if there was another person inside his head. 

    Faintly he could hear cries of pain. The screams echoed in his mind. A blurry image began to develop in front of his eyes. The image of the library before him faded. All that he could see was black. In the void there were two glowing spots, growing dimmer by the second. One was an emerald green and the other shone with the pale blue of the ocean. Touma recognized them at once. 

    So caught up in the vision he whispered their names aloud, "Seiji, Shin...no!" 

    His voice broke the silence of the library and got him a few stares from the students in it. As quickly as the vision had came it left him. Blinking a few times to get over his initial shock Touma glanced around the room. Noticing the stares from multiple directions he picked up his things and started to leave. 

    On his way out a flurry of thoughts were running through his head. "_What happened to them? I hope they're okay...but like hoping's gonna help anything. Shit, I've gotta tell Ryo and Shuu about this._" Making his way out of school Touma started on the road towards home. 

* * *

    The halls that they walked through were like those of any high school. Packed with students all the time and, in general, a total traffic jam. Ryo and Shuu didn't really mind it too much. They just let the mass drag them along and then pulled off at an empty spot in the corner. Standing there surveying the crowd the two started up a light hearted conversation. 

    "Ya know one day I think Touma's gonna wish he didn't read as much." Shuu remarked. 

    "Maybe, but you gotta remember he's got an IQ of 250." 

    "What does that have to do with it?" 

    "It means he's smart. Smart people like to read I guess." 

    "Yeah, but why would you spend all your time reading? There are so many other things to do! In my opinion reading is probably the last thing I'd do for fun..." 

    "Well, that's just your opinion Shuu, not everyone thinks that way." 

    "So? That doesn't stop me from doing it!" 

    "I guess so..." 

    "Hey where was Seiji today? I didn't see him at lunch." 

    "Dunno, I think he missed school. He was sick or something." 

    "Well, that's odd... And where did Shin run off to? After school was out he just ran to his locker and left! What's up with that?" 

    "He probably had something to do. Shuu there are such things as after school activities." 

    "Yeah, but Shin's not in any of those!" 

    "How do you know?" 

    "I'm his best bud! He tells me those kinda things." 

    "Whatever, let's get going." Ryo stepped forward from his spot on the wall into the less dense hallway ahead. 

    "Ok, sure. Why not?" Shuu followed him as the two walked off. 

    Halfway down the hall Shuu stopped mid-stride. His eyes flared wide open and his body stood stiff. Noticing his friend's halt Ryo turned to face him. 

    "Hey, Shuu? You ok?" He gained no response from his petrified friend. Ryo tried to grab the still forms attention and waved his hand before Shuu's face. "Shuu! You there?" 

    At the mention of his named a second time Shuu's face jolted to life. His eyes flicked open and shut a few times. 

    "Ryo...did you...feel that?" 

    "Feel what?" 

    "That...that thing...it was here. It was horrible." 

    "Shuu? Are you ok?" 

    "Yeah," he drew a long breath into his deprived lungs. "I'll be ok." 

    "Ya sure? You had phased out pretty bad back there..." 

    "I know, I'm ok. I'm fine..." 

    "Well, if you're sure...come on we've gotta get goin'. I still need to head home before the movies." 

    "Yeah, me too." The two paced off down the hallway. Once they had exited the school they split ways and headed for their separate houses. 

* * *

    "Dad? You home?" Touma called into the echoing walls of the house. 

    His shout gained him silence as a response and he shrugged it off as his father simply had to work late. Tossing his book bag onto the nearby couch he moved straight to the phone in the kitchen. 

    "_I better call Seiji and Shin to see if they're ok..._" 

    Hoisting the phone from its resting spot on the receiver Touma dialed up the Mouri house. The dull tone repeated into his ear a good few times before it was answered. 

    "Mouri residence, how may I help you?" a light female voice answered. 

    "Yeah, may I speak to Shin?" 

    "I'm sorry Shin's not here at the time. Can I take a message?" 

    "No, that's ok." 

    "Who is this?" 

    "It's Touma." 

    "Oh, hi Touma. I was wondering where Shin went. So you don't know either?" 

    "No, he left school as early as he could. He said he had to go somewhere." 

    "That's right, he told me he was going to Seiji's house after school. Seiji called him this morning about it." 

    "Oh, well thank you for your time, Ms. Mouri." 

    "You're welcome, goodbye." 

    "Bye," with a sigh the phone returned to its spot on the receiver. 

    Turning to his bedroom Touma retreated into its depths. Collapsing onto his bed he lifted his hand to cradle his dull throbbing head. 

    "_Shin went to Seiji's and now I feel like something bad's happened to both of them. This doesn't seem good. I really hope those two are ok. What could've caused a mental disturbance like that_?" 

    Figuring he had some time for a short nap before he needed to call Ryo and Shuu, Touma let the small urge of sleep that was tugging at the back of his mind overcome him as he slipped into a blissful oblivion. 

* * *

    It was darkness again. The horrid presence sucking at his very being. He hated the darkness. It was a curse upon the world. Still at this point there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had long since given up struggling against the void's oppressive hold on his body and mind. Pain covered him in an odd sort of cover but he didn't care, couldn't care. The burning feelings had sent all his nerves into a dulled state. 

    Far on the horizon of the black a small speck of light shone. Paying it no heed for it was no doubt his enemy taunting him once again his mind slipped again towards the emptiness. Growing closer the light shone with a brilliant blaze. Once there was a time which he had enjoyed the light and used it for power. Now it was different. Now the light brought only pain and suffering. He hated it. He hated all of it. Every little thing on the planet. All that he wished for was death, a swift and painless death. It was horrible. 

    Slowly the violet eyes blinked open. Before the prone form a void of darkness sat. From its depth a chilling laugh emanated. 

    "So you finally decided to wake up? What do you say to my offer now?" 

    On the pale face the thin lips parted but no sound escaped from them. Letting his head sink once again the figure went limp. 

    "Not so fast, Korin no Date Seiji." 

    The void spoke as a small spear of magic shot into the body on the wall. Again the violet circles showed themselves to the darkness. 

    This time a harsh whisper escaped the open lips, "I...will never...help...you." 

    A taunting laugh blasted from the center of the emptiness before him, "Defiant still? You want me to push you farther? Let's see how you friend Suiko is doing cause of your resistance." 

    Another piercing laugh echoed throughout the small room. The space before Seiji rippled like a pond floating in midair as the image of another boy chained to the wall showed. 

    His once pale face was marred with bruises and blood and one eye had been forced shut by a festering cut above it. Various cut and gashes covered his form and some had large sacs of puss forming upon them cause of the lack of care. Realizing he was being watched his one able eye opened to look straight to Seiji. The sea green reflected a plead for death. A plead for all that was happening to stop so he could be in pain no longer. 

    Seiji's own violet eyes clamped shut as he turned his head aside so as not to stare at the horrid picture before him. Despite his own effort an invisible hand pushed his face back and a great force pried his eyes open again, compelling him to watch the tortured Shin before him. Realizing who was watching him a small smile crept onto his tattered face. 

    A small thought crept through a bond that the two imprisoned friends and echoed through Seiji's torn mind, "_Don't give up. We'll get through this. The guys'll come. They'll--_" 

    The thought ended abruptly as Shin's broken form flailed on the wall and a horrid scream forced its was out of his lips. These convulsions tore open some of the skin that had formed over the wounds. Red blood poured forth, stained the once clean body with horrid crimson streaks. Seiji's eyes finally broke the power that held them as he clenched them shut letting warm tears slowly wind their way down his face. 

    "Stop it. Just stop it! You're killing him!" the cracked sound of his voice broke free in a choked yell. 

    Before him the empty space seemed to chuckle at his misfortune, "That's the entire point, Korin. If you surrender to me I'll let your friend go. He's suffering because of your defiance. You're bringing this upon him. It's all your fault. It's not me, you're killing him." 

    "Lair!" another scream projected. 

    As soon as its sound hit the walls of the room a wash of pain spread over his slackened body. Another undefined cry of pain echoed from his mouth only moments before his mind slipped into a bed of unconscious. 

* * *

    Rising from his bed Touma felt worse after the nap than he had before it. For the short period of time that he had rested his mind was plagued with images of Seiji and Shin in pain. The pain was just so horrible he almost felt it himself. His mind was covered in worry for what had happened to his two friends. 

    "_I wonder who could do such a thing? Maybe Arago came back..._" 

    Shaking the thoughts from his head Touma moved to the kitchen and dialed Ryo's number. The repetitive ring of the phone managed to soothe his mind somewhat but it really had no large effect. It was halted when Ryo answered the phone. 

    "Hello, Sanada residence." 

    "Hi, Ryo?" 

    "Yeah?" 

    "This is Touma. Umm about the movies tonight?" 

    "You still comin'?" 

    "Well, actually there's something wrong, really wrong." 

    "What is it Touma? You sound worried." 

    "It's Seiji and Shin, I think they're missing." 

    "Oh. Shuu was saying something about them being in trouble earlier. I wasn't quite sure what he was trying to get at though." 

    "Shuu felt something too?" 

    "I think so, we were walking down the hall and he just zoned out. Said something about feeling something or someone. I dunno." 

    "_Shuu felt it too? Then maybe I'm not daydreaming. I sure hope those two are ok..._" 

    "Touma, you still there?" 

    "Yeah, hey Ryo, instead of movies we've gotta meet at Nasuti's house." 

    "Nasuti's house? Why?" 

    "There's something going on, Ryo. I don't know exactly what but I think that Arago might be back or something." 

    "Arago?! Back again?" 

    "I'm not sure but we need to get together and talk about this. If we don't take action something really bad could happen." 

    "Ok, what should I do?" 

    "You call Shuu and tell him to go to Nasuti's, I'll call Nasuti and tell her we're coming over." 

    "All right." 

    "Until then..." 

    "Yeah, Ja ne." 

    Abruptly the conversation ended and Touma put the phone down. Letting himself rest for a moment or two he again picked up the phone and called Nasuti. 

* * *

    About a half an hour later the three boys had gathered at Nasuti's house. Touma was not looking very up to the weather and his eyes were mainly focused on the table before him. Ryo wasn't really affected by any of this but was fretting because of his nervous feelings for how Shuu and Touma were acting, Shuu in particular. Ever since the incident that afternoon Shuu hadn't been his normal self. He was avoiding any food offered to him and was always talking in a near whisper. Nasuti had fixed them all some sandwiches and Shuu's only showed a few slight nibbles on the edges. The four of them sat around the table in the kitchen. A cup of tea was before Nasuti as she drank for it occasionally. 

    "So," she started, "Why are we all here." 

    Touma turned his chin up just a fraction of an inch and began to speak in a low and somber tone, "Well, I've got a feeling that something's happened to Seiji and Shin. They're not at their homes and Seiji had stayed home from school today. Plus Shin never got home from school. I think they've been kidnapped. Possibly by Arago..." 

    "What do you mean Arago?! I thought we killed that bastard! And what the hell does he want with Seiji and Shin?! Didn't he want all the armors?! Damn, why would he go after those two?! It doesn't make any sense!" Shuu declared as he pounded his fists onto the table before him. 

    "Shuu calm down!" Ryo spoke, "It's gonna be ok. We'll find a way to get them back. We'll think of something" 

    "What the hell are you talking about Ryo? Think? We don't have time to think! Shin and Seiji are in trouble! We've gotta help them! If we sit around here thinking then they're gonna...they're gonna..." he couldn't take it any more. After realizing what was probably going to happen the Samurai Trooper of Kongo dropped his head to the table and broke out in tears. "Shin...and Seiji...damn! Theyre proabaly already..." 

    "Now Shuu we don't know that they're actually dead. If Touma and you can still sense them then they're probably ok." Nasuti attempted to reassure the angered trooper. 

    "But Nasuti...they're...they're..." his words were broken off by choked sobs as he cried into the table. Calmly Ryo moved to his side to comfort the saddened trooper. 

    "We've gotta think of some way to save them. We have to find out where they are," Touma's shaking voice mentioned. 

    "But how are we going to do that? We don't even know who took them? It's hopeless..." Ryo's words of truth broke in. 

    "Wait, if Shuu and Touma can sense that Seiji and Shin are missing shouldn't there be some way for them to find out where they are?" Nasuti questioned. 

    "How would we do that? I don't even know how I sensed them... Damn! It's hopeless! Ryo's right. They're gonna die...we can't help them..." Once again Shuu broke down into tears on the table. His loud wailing was heard over the soft cursing he was uttering under his breath. 

    "I remember Seiji telling me something. One time when we were meditating. He said something about our yoroi giving us some kind of mental link. I don't recall how he said we do it, but it had something to do with separating your mind from body. I could try it, but it'd be really hard..." 

    "You mean that you knew how to find them all along and you didn't tell us? Why didn't you say something earlier Touma?! We might be too late!" Shuu shouted at the down turned blue head. 

    "Shuu, calm down! Touma, do you think you can try to locate them?" Nasuti suggested. 

    "I might be able to do it, I'll try." Upon saying that his eyes sank shut and his breathing slowed. 

    Touma slipped into a state of meditation and all the others could do was watch. Bit by bit he gradually moved his mind from it's casing in his body. Leaving a small trail that he used to keep his mind linked he rose high above the house. 

    Viewing the surroundings he saw light flickers that indicated the minds of animals and the occasional person. Turning around Touma looked towards the city. There would be a trace to where Seiji and Shin went coming from Seiji's house for sure. Looking deep into the city he sighted Seiji's home. 

    Sure enough a small green thread and a small blue one indicated where Seiji and Shin had gone. Following it Touma was lead to a small cave at the base of Mt. Daisetsu. Taking a second to survey the scene he took a deep breath and headed inside. 

* * *

    Sitting in his dark dungeon that he had carved from the rock of the mountain Kyukyoku Aku smiled at the two he held captive. The one called Suiko he had never meant to take, but still his capture had come to Kyukyoku's advantage. By torturing Suiko he was able to speed up the mind control methods he was using on Korin. 

    "_Yes, Korin_." he thought to himself as he turned to look at the pale form that was chained to the nearby wall. 

    Seiji's skin was covered in a cold sweat as his body burned. His blonde hair which he had kept so well was now just a mass of tangles upon his head. Bags had gathered under the violet eyes for Korin's sleep was now haunted by the wicked dreams of Kyukyoku Aku. But there was no physical scarring on the light form. The task that Korin's body was going to accomplish for Kyukyoku required it to be in near prefect physical condition. Therefore he used his brutal methods of bodily torment on Suiko, forcing Korin to watch every second of it. 

    Slightly he laughed to himself, "You Korin are a stubborn one. But I shall soon break your will. None can resist my powers of mind control." 

    As the words escaped his lips Kyukyoku Aku felt a small presence brush his mind. Reacting with the speed of a battle ready panther he grabbed the mind of the one who had scanned him with his magic. 

    "_So,_" he thought to the person whose mind he had caught, "_You wish to save your friends? Ha! It shall not be that easy. No one crosses me, Kyukyoku Aku, and lives to tell the tale._" 

    With his final word he severed the thread that linked the mind to its physical body and focused the mind into a small crystal he had grabbed from a nearby cabinet. Once the mind had been forced in he sealed it there. The crystal now glowed a blue color as the once clear center was clouded with the presence of the mind. Grinning to himself Kyukyoku decided on another method which he could use to sway Korin. 

    Sending a jolt of magic forward that would surely wake the unconscious boy he held the sphere up to the violet eyes. 

    "Anyone you know?" he mocked in his most sinister tone. 

    At the sight of the blue within the crystal Seiji's eyes widened in surprise and fear. 

    Opening his thin lips the slightest bit his voice spoke, "No, Touma! What have you done to him?!" 

    Kyukyoku didn't answer the boy, he simply laughed at the misfortune of the two and returned Korin to his state of helpless unconsciousness, but not after sending him a mental image of Suikos battered form. 

    At Nasuti's house Touma's body went into a fit of convulsions. His arms and legs were flailing madly as Shuu and Ryo tried to hold him down in order to keep him from hurting himself. As the two struggled against their friend's fit they could only wonder what had gone wrong. Then it stopped. It all stopped. Touma's body went still. His breath was a mere trickle in and out as his heart beat with a frail tone that sounded as if it might die any second. Shuu, Ryo, and Nasuti could only stare in awe and weep at the loss of another trooper to the new evil. 


	3. Part 3-Journey

Part 3-Journey

    Lying on the bed where he had been placed, Touma's body was a lifeless form. The breath flowing from his lips could barely be felt even when one's hand was practically touching them. Under his chest the beating of his frail heart was but a small flutter only felt when a hand pressed hard against the skin. In a nearby chair Shuu sat with eyes swollen from numerous tears. His head sat buried within two large hands as he mourned the loss of three good friends. 

    "First Shin...and Seiji. Now Touma! Damn! Why?!" 

    The sobbing continued as his face again turned to the floor. After a good minute of cursing between his choked cries his chin elevated and the bloodshot eyes stared at the body before them that held a corpse like look to it. 

    "Touma," his cracked voice moaned, "I'm sorry. Damn, why did I have to be so hasty? What was I thinking?! It's my fault... Forgive me Touma, it's all my fault..." 

    The deep blue hair lowered once more into the two hands. Cussing and fragmented sobs were heard down the stairs where two sat at a table.

    Ryo sat at one side staring down a mug of coffee held in his hands. The black liquid has long since grown cold in his hands as his lips refused to part themselves and take it in. Icy blue eyes did no more than stare with a morose silence at the virgin white tablecloth. The only change in his frozen figure was when the ever staring spheres of ice would close as Ryo's anger seethed between his clenched teeth. During these small periods of movement, hot tears streamed down his face in small rivers.

    Across from him Nasuti sat idly drinking a small cup of tea. Her lips were drawn into a straight line across her face. The blue-green circles of her eyes were spinning with a million questions behind their depths. It had only been an hour since she had received a call from a grim sounding Touma. Since then the situation had only become even more baffling. 

    Though she wanted to burst open and let the millions of questions spill from her throat she couldn't. Nasuti knew that Ryo and Shuu didn't have any more of a clue as to what was going on than she did. Even if they did her lips would still be sealed. At the very mention of one of the missing troopers' names the two broke down into an uncontrolled wail. Three of their best friends had been take in by an evil they had yet to even identify. 

    For half an hour hardly a word had been spoken between Ryo, Nasuti, or Shuu. Half an hour ago Touma had fallen into some sort of coma. Since then he had been in the same near death state for what was starting to seem like the beginning of eternity. It was hard to determine if he was even going to live much longer. All they could do was pray that the small thread which held him alive didn't snap under the great burden it held.

    After wiping his red stained eyes once more Ryo turned up to face Nasuti. The mass of black on his head was in even more disarray than usual. Calmly he stared into the azure circles of Nasuti's eyes. Slowly his own cold cerulean ones closed as long breaths were drawn into his lungs. A streak of red showed itself as drawn lips parted to let him

lick their chapped surface. Once the red was gone black lashed lifted again and his broken voice spoke, "Nasuti, do you...know anything about this?"

    "I'm sorry, Ryo," she spoke after a heavy sigh, "I don't have any idea who this new evil is or what it wants with you."

    "But Touma..." he choked back tears from the sound of the name, "He said that it might've been Arago. Don't you have any way of telling whether it is or not?"

    "It's not Arago... If it was him the gates to the Youjakai would've opened and your yoroi would respond to that for sure..."

    "So? Maybe that bastard found some way to keep the yoroi from reacting," Shuu's voice came from the stairs. "How do we know he can't do that? He controlled our yoroi... He's manipulated them before... How do you know?!"

    "Shuu, calm down!" Ryo spoke.

    "I don't think that Arago still has control over the yoroi even if he was back. When you defeated him your yoroi acted with their own mind... They separated themselves from him."

    "If that's true then...then..." Shuu's eyes watered again.

    "Then we have no way of knowing where they are..." Ryo mentioned in a grim tone.

    "Damn..." Shuu cursed as balled fists fell to the table.

    "We can't just sit here and do nothing. We have to come up with some way to find them," frail encouragement came from Nasuti.

    "How are we going to do that?! Touma tried and he...he..." this time it was Ryo who broke into tears.

    Nasuti let her eyes fall shut. Ryo was right. They had no way of getting in contact with or finding the location of any of the lost troopers. "_If only Shuten or Kaosu were here_," a hopeful thought wound through her mind, "_Then we could..._"

    "To hell with this!" Shuu's enraged voice broke the thought, "Why are we just sitting around?! I don't care if I don't know where they hell they are! If whatever took them wants me I'm gonna kick his butt to next Tuesday! Ya hear that?! Come and get me before I get you!!" he declared as the orange sub-armor formed around his skin.

    "Shuu! Calm down!" Ryo moved to restrain the rage driven Kongo.

    "Shut up, Ryo! I can't take this sitting around any more! I don't care if I search for a million years, I've gotta find the guys!"

    "But Shuu...!"

    "No buts! We're wasting time! While we're sitting around here they're being tortured!" I'm going!" the shout went out as he stormed to the door.

    "Shuu!"

    "Wait, Shuu!" Nasuti begged, "There just might be a way to find them!"

    At these words of hope her turned with anger filling his eyes, "And what is that, Nasuti? Hmm? The last idea you had left Touma like...like...that! Why should I listen to you?!"

    "Shuu! Get a hold of yourself!" Ryo gripped the furious trooper's shoulders, "You've gotta think! You're too angry right now..."

    "Ryo...Shut up!" a fist clenched shut with rage let fly and collided with the side of Ryo's face. The black hair flew as the body made contact with the wall. A loud crash sounded as the surface cracked as the limp body fell to the floor.

    "Ryo! Nasuti cried out to the fallen form, "Shuu...why?"

    The orange armor faded from his body as a shocked expression filled his face, "Oh my god...Ryo..." he cringed to the floor as his knees feel under his weight, "Damn..." 

* * *

    It was hard. Very hard. The return to an actual plane of consciousness was horrid. Haunted. Images he couldn't understand and probably never would. He felt...strange. Detached. Emotions were swirling like never before. Movement was out of the question. _How had it happened? What did I remember?_ The room. One. Two. Three others. _Then_? Then this..._no_. Flying came then. _Through_? The air, the sky, the..._mind_? No. _That wasn't it then_. A vague flicker of pain sparked the memory. _Pull_? Yes. Someone pulled. Pulled so hard it was painful. Rip. Tore him from it. It was so...warm. The warmth was gone now. Cold blue aura surrounded. _This is...now_? Yes. Now is the time. It is the past no longer. _But if it is now, where am I_? Mountain. Base. Cave. Yes. That was it. The pull came from there. The past was gone now and present came. _I am here, now. It still doesn't make any sense._ Letting go now. He drifted. Into the blue. The swirling torrent of blue gases. Mixing colors and fading tones. It was so strange.

    From the corner a spark of black came. _Someone_? No response came. _Help_! It grew closer but the feeling was of an amiable nature. _No! Go! Away...now_! It still didn't listen, just came closer. The black sounded almost...almost like it was...laughing? _Who_? _Who are you_?

    "_You're really a sorry sight, eh Tenku_?"

    "_Tenku...I'm...Tenku_?"

    "_Hmm...that's odd. You must have amnesia. Well it's to be expected. Most people don't go through what I did to you without some mental problem._"

    "_Amnesia? What did you do to me?_"

    "_Hmph, I wonder if I should even tell one as pitiful as you. Not really worth my time. You were a fool for trying to save them._"

    "_A...fool? Them? Who are they? What are you talking about?_"

    "_Truly pathetic, you can't even remember the ones you came to save. You're still useful to me though..._"

    "_Useful...how? Who are you? Who...am I_?"

    "_Tenku no Hashiba Touma...you're really getting on my nerves now. Like a scared little puppy, you haven't got a clue._"

    "_Tenku...no...Hashiba Touma? That is me...? But you...you are?_"

    "_Tch, that's unimportant. I wonder why I even bothered coming here in the first place. You're truly helpless. How could I have even thought that you would try to save him._"

    "_Save him? Who? What are you talking about?_"

    "_Something that concerns only me, and something you won't find out very soon_." 

    Then it left. Poof. A flash. It was gone. The swirling blue was back again but there was something faint to one area. Looking to it he saw two boys. One was a blonde with pale skin the other auburn with skin of a equal coloring. Something about them looked...familiar. 

    _Sh...Shi...and...Se...Sei..._

    Memories tried to break free but some force stopped them. The area in which he had seen them was gone now. The blue hues were all around him. 

    _Who...what...Why?!_

    Seeking an answer he shouted to himself. But nothing could answer. He did not know, and he was trapped inside himself. The only answers he could find came from his own confined conscious. The situation was truly hopeless. 

* * *

    Now there were two. Lying in the numerous beds of the Yagyu mansion there were two unconscious figures. Touma's remained unchanged except for a slight paling of his skin due to the fact they had been unable to feed him anything since the night before when he went into his coma of sorts. 

    Ryo was different though. He still showed vital signs of life. Aside from a large areas of bruising on his back and head his body was untouched. They were sure that he would come out of it sometime that day. 

    It still wasn't early enough for Shuu. Of all the events that had taken place in the past day Shuu blamed a great deal of them on himself. His self-doubt was growing as he slipped further and further into a state of depression. 

    Trying her best to keep the last conscious trooper in good sprits Nasuti assured him the Ryo would get better. But Shuu had long since began ignoring every word that come from Nasuti's mouth. He was too caught up in the turmoil of his own thoughts to even care that there was a world beyond his eyelids and the pale tablecloth. The world could've collapsed and he would remain unfazed for, as far as he was concerned, everything had ended as was far into the state of nonexistent oblivion.

    Something disturbed his depressing void. The sound of gentle footsteps on the hollow stairs alerted the gray blue head. Bracing himself on the railing a weakened form in a red sweater stumbled down. Shuu's eyes widened at the sight. Shoving himself up from the table he ran to aide the awakened Ryo.

    "Ryo, man I'm so sorry. Are you ok? You sure you can be outta bed?" his concerned tone rose and he offered a hand to help.

    "I'm fine, Shuu," he responded with a slight wince as he moved down another step, "It's all right. I know you were mad. I don't blame you. There's not much else to do aside from get mad. I understand your reasons, it's ok."

    "But...but Ryo I..."

    Nodding slightly as his friend's attempted apologies Ryo interrupted, "I understand, Shuu. We're still friends. Nothing can change that."

    "Ryo..." Shuu spoke with an slightly confused tone.

    "It's ok. We can't spend to much time worrying about ourselves, we've gotta find some way to save Seiji, Shin, and Touma."

    With a joyous nod the amicable atmosphere returned to Shuu's face, "Right"

    "Have you two thought of anything? We really need a plan..."

    "The Youjakai," Nasuti spoke up.

    "What'd you say Nasuti?" Shuu inquired.

    "The Youjakai. If we could find some way to get there we could get in contact with the Masho. They might be able to help us."

    "The Masho..." Ryo's face darkened slightly at the mention of their old foes. The fights with the Masho had been harsh, and after Arago's defeat some of the tension still remained. Conversations between the two had always been rather touchy, most of the time they were nothing more than silence.

    "Are you sure that they'd know how to help us?" a hopeful Shuu wondered.

    "They probably would know something, considering they've been exposed to the yoroi for longer than you. But we just need to find some way to get there..."

    "The Jewel of Life," Ryo spoke as if everyone should know what he was talking about, "We can use that to teleport to the Youjakai. Shuten did that once, didn't he?"

    "Hey you're right! Yeah! Maybe we can help them!!" the enthusiastic tone of Shuu filled the room.

    "Wait..." a grim sounding Nasuti spoke, "When Shuten teleported to the Youjakai he had both the Shakujo and the Jewel. I don't know if it will work without the Shakujo..."

    "But we've gotta try!" Ryo was adamant, "Even if it doesn't work we've still gotta try to save our friends no matter how many times we fail!"

    "Ryo's right! If we don't try to get them out who knows what that new evil dude could be doing to them?!"

    "Well..." looking from one hopeful youth to the other Nasuti sized up the situation, "I guess it couldn't hurt. Let's go get it." 

    Finishing her sentence she retreated to the study where most of the artifacts in the house were kept. Close on her heels were the Troopers of Kongo and Rekka, desperate to do something to alleviate the situation. Upon entering the room Nasuti began digging through a chest of ancient weapons and armor. After a few seconds she pulled a small box from it's depths. Upon unlatching and opening the simple wooden case a brilliant ruby light shone as the three looked at the Jewel of Life, one of the elements that had lead to Arago's demise.

    Cautiously reaching in, Ryo retrieved the artifact and spoke, "Well, I guess it's time."

    "Let's see if this old thing still works," Shuu mocked.

    "Right," Ryo responded as he began to concentrate his power on the stone.

    "It might help if you two were at least in your under gear..." Nasuti pointed out.

    "Oh, right..." a faint blush crept onto Ryo's face as he donned the red gear.

    "Yeah, these things might help," Shuu grinned as his own orange gear appeared.

    Almost laughing at the situation Nasuti gave the two a warm smile, "Take care, and don't you two go dying on me!"

    This caused the room to burst into a small fit of giggles. Ryo was snickering slightly as Shuu was forced to wipe tears from his eyes. Still the did not forget the importance of what they were about to do. As soon as the laughter died down looks of pure determination spread across Ryo and Shuu's faces. 

    Both locked their gazes on the stone in Ryo's armored hand. Straining themselves they fed power to the stone concentrating on the abilities they knew it had. In response to the yoroi the Jewel began to glow, at first in a faint ruby tint. Within no time it was blazing a brilliant red that illuminated the entire room. When the light grew so intense Ryo and Shuu thought they could not handle it anymore, it faded. Pulled itself back from the corners of the room. Returning to the stone from whence it had came the brilliant display all but vanish.

    "What?" Shuu was baffled.

    "No!" a hint of defeat sounded in Ryo's voice.

    Before the two of them had any more time to react the light exploded again and disappeared just as quickly. Only this time it took them with it. 

* * *

    Pain. It was something he had never really trained for. At times he wished he had. His mind drifted back to his days as a child on the Hagi Sea. Those days were carefree. No pain haunted him then. It was simple life. His mother, his sister, and him. Careful study of the finer points of tea ceremony and flower arrangements on the weekends with school on the weekday. For a long time he thought that was the life he'd hold for all time. Marriage, perhaps, when older and grow to be a peaceful old man. No cares in the world. 

    How he wished at times he could just return to that normal life. Return to the peace without the fighting mind of the yoroi being ever present. By allowing his thoughts to drift the pain was temporarily alleviated. But it was only temporary. He began to realize that now as he was being forced into the world of the waking. Not even bothering to open his eyes he already knew the identity of the form before him, and knew his state of awakening was known.

    "Nice to see you, Suiko."

    That hateful voice. The tone of malice. The cause of his pain.

    "It's time for some more."

    Wincing at the comment he then allowed his sea green eyes to open. Although one only opened part way he managed to get an image of what was before him. The pale man covered in tight black. The sinister sneer that was plastered across his face. Even the very sight of the person brought a chill of pain to his bones. 

    Determined he managed to look the evil one in the eye and ask his question, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

    "I suggested that you leave," a lance of pain spread through his body, the whip was out again, "But you were persistent," another. "I offered you to join me," and again, "But you refused." he couldn't take it. "Does that make sense, Suiko?"

    Hanging on to his last bits of strength Shin managed to send a feeling of encouragement to Seiji. He then slipped back into the abyss. The painful and menacing abyss. 

* * *

    An eerie yellow light set upon the deep blue hair as it flowed gracefully around a woman's form. Day was omnipitent due to the numerous suns, therefore the cover of vermilion was a common thing. An obvious sag of the figure's shoulders hinted to the sigh that had escaped her lips. For a few moments Kayura let her deep blue eyes scrutinize the diaphanous texture of the passing clouds. It was times like this she enjoyed the tranquillity that was provided in the Youjakai. Sometimes the Nigenkai was just filled with too much activity for her to handle. Perhaps it had been her life growing up in a small village with a relatively calm-minded mother and father. Granted there had been her time served under Arago. Those memories were something she tired not to recall, although they had been a major factor in her life.

    Her pensive requiem was broken as a small gasp split the silence. Baffled Kayura scanned her surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary from the standard water lilies and turquoise waters that surrounded the areas of the Youjakai that weren't covered in jagged plateaus. 

    "Strange..." she spoke to no one in particular. 

    Cautiously she took a few steps forward and almost tripped over the body lying before her. Regaining her balance within a few seconds she looked down to the bulk before her. The sight of the red and white sub armor before her caused her mouth to hang open in awe. 

    "Ryo?" 

    Before Rekka had a chance to respond to her call a light groan arose from somewhere off to Kayura's left. Quickly turning to identify it she found a second bulk covered in orange and white sub armor. 

    "Shuu!" 

    "_How did these two get here? And why just them? Something about this doesn't feel right..._" 

    Without a second thought Kayura lifted the Shakujo and allowed the golden light spilling forth from the top to cloak the three figures in its blanket.


	4. Part 4-Loss

Part 4-Loss 

    Unable to speak he watched the darkness through eyes that were his own, and yet they weren't. There was something bordering at the edge of his consciousness which cast a cloak over his senses. It was almost as if a net had been cast over him, disallowing him to move or speak but permitting him to watch. 

    The room he was in was lit by candles, though there were not enough of them to say that they actually lit the room, or it still retained its darkness. Shadows were everywhere around him, threatening to make his fears reality. They shifted with the light of the flames. Each time one appeared to take the form of a man he started, afraid of the presence which had held him captive for so many long days. It had been so long since he had seen natural light that he had lost track of how much time had passed. Nothing seemed to matter much besides the dim, fading, light of hope. 

Hope. 

    He knew the pain was coming the instant he let that word enter his mind. No damage had been done to him physically, but the mental anguish was severe. Silently he wondered how he had managed to even survive this long with such horrid sessions of mind rape and depression. 

    "You know that there is no escape for you." 

    Despite the fact that he wanted to cling to hope, wanted to cling to the promise of his friends coming to rescue him he could not. There were only two of them left, and he was not even sure that they could stand up to this evil's power. 

    "I know." 

    "Do you submit to me now?" 

    "Yes," the word held weight, but sounded otherwise dead once it had issued from his lips. 

    "You know what I want to hear." 

    Only a moment of hesitation created silence before he spoke again, "My master, Kyukyoku Aku, I pledge to you willing forfeit of my mind, body, and soul. Despite their meager value as an offering they are all I have to give you, and are now yours." 

    Again there was silence. It held for what seemed like an eternity before a laugh pierced it. The body that had only shown itself at intervals of Seiji's captivity now appeared before him, at the foot of the altar on which the swordsman's nude body rested. 

    "Very good, my slave. I accept your offering, and shall have the pleasure of now taking it for my own." 

    "Yes, master," the light of the candles reflected in his violet eyes as the words were spoken. The once bright spark that had shone in them was gone. 

    Aku took no notice of this. He instead stepped up to the side of the altar, the words of spell already flowing from his mouth. His hands were thrust upward into the darkness of the cave. They quickly dissolved into thin tendrils of mist which spread forward, eagerly waiting to devour the pale flesh before them. In moments they were upon Seiji's body, covering him in a thin blanket of ebony smoke. 

     The violet eyes closed, knowing it was best that he made no move to disturb his master's actions. Seiji ignored the strange sensations sparked inside him by the burning touches of the mist. It almost felt as if his body was being torn apart along with the very fabric of his soul. Though he felt pain he knew that if he opened his eyes no marks would show. Kyukyoku told him many times that he wanted to preserve the well-toned body, though the bearer of Korin had no idea as to why. 

    Penetration into his mind quickly came. He let his meager defenses that had been constructed since the last of the mind rapes fall as the darkness invaded his most private thoughts, desires, and secrets. Seiji was forced to watch as he looked through each fantasy and memory kept within his being. Each one was quickly and systematically removed, never to be seen again. The process was quick, the blonde being far too weak to provide any sort of resistance. 

    As the very last memory faded Aku's body disappeared from the confines of the cave. The mist that replaced it quickly seeped through Seiji's pale skin. 

    Realization finally dawned on the bearer of Korin as to what was happening. His violet eyes flew open and a scream of sheer agony tore from his throat. It was quickly silenced as he lost control of his own body. The loss of control sent his mind plunging into darkness, which was soon replaced by a faint emerald glow. 

~~~~~ 

    Consciousness was slow in returning to him. For a while he was happily content floating in a void of nothingness. However, a sense of urgency soon tugged at his mind. Whether he liked it or not he was being forced into a wakeful state of mind by some outside force. A tinge of red splashed his vision before he managed to open his eyes. 

    '_Rekka…?_' 

    "So you're awake," he recognized the deep voice from having had fought his bearer on at least two separate occasions. 

    "Naaza?" slowly Ryo tried to sit up, "Where…?" 

    "The Youjakai," the former Doku Masho answered before his question was finished, "and if you're going to ask why then I haven't got the foggiest clue as to what your answer will be." 

    "We used the Jewel…Shuu and I did. We had to come here to tell you about what happened…" 

    "Which is…" Naaza prompted, anxious for an answer. 

    "The others…they're gone…" 

    Though he had been expecting an answer that was somewhat to that extent it didn't keep the shock from showing on his face. The fact that there was a force out there strong enough to rid the world of three of the Samurai Troopers was frightening. It was a fate that not even Arago had accomplished. Ryo continued before he had a chance to respond. 

    "Shin and Seiji…were missing. So Touma tried to find them…and he…gods I'm not even sure what the hell happened to him. It's like he's dead now but his body's still living." 

    "Strange…" a voice rose from the doorway. 

    Both Ryo and Naaza turned to face the former Yami Masho where he stood. Anubisu slowly walked into the room to take a position leaning against the wall, something that made him look very much like his once rival, Date Seiji. 

    "Kongo's woken up. Rajura got the same story out of him that you just told." 

    "We need your help," Ryo's sky blue eyes were almost begging. The once great warrior of Rekka looked one step away from pathetic as he sat on one of the dirty cots in the room. "There's no telling who this new enemy is, or what he wants. So far we know absolutely nothing aside from the fact that he's managed to capture Seiji and Shin…and to do to Touma…what he did…" 

    There was a slight bit of pain tingeing his voice. Everyone knew that Rekka and Tenku were very close friends. They'd shared a sort of bond with each other, both growing up alone with only minimal parental intervention. That bond had only been strengthened when they had been forced to trek through the Youjakai together in order to rescue their captive friends. 

    "I don't think it would be too much trouble for us to lend our help," Naaza spoke, sounding as reassuring as he could, "Things have been pretty boring around here and a good fight might spice things up." 

    A grin spread across his face as something that could only be called blood lust flickered in the Doku Masho's beady eyes. 

    "If he's already got Tenku, Korin, and Suiko then it's not going to be that easy, Naaza. We're going to need all the help we can get, which means that Kayura's going to have to come along," Anubisu's voice was firm. 

    "But if she comes then who's going to be left defending the Youjakai? We can't just let anyone in here to unlock some of Arago's stuff that's still sitting around," Naaza turned to face his former comrade, "We need at least one person to remain to guard those things." 

    "Already taken care of," Rajura was at the door, "I'll stay here. There's nothing that I can't do with my illusions that you can't do with the shadows," he nodded to Anubisu, "Besides, we'd be pretty stupid sending all of our forces out to fight at once. What would happen if we all got defeated by this guy? There'd be no hope for the Ningenkai." 

    "You've got a point…" Anubisu's eyes were deep in thought for a moment, "What do you plan on doing if we all get defeated then? How are you alone going to save the world?" 

    "I guess I can't," Rajura sighed, "That still doesn't mean that we should leave the Youjakai wide open without any defense. I trust you're all smart enough to retreat if you're in big trouble. I'll be here to help you recover then we can go at this guy again." 

    "Nasutei could do that," Naaza snorted. 

    "But Nasutei doesn't have Gen." 

    "Gen wouldn't be much of a help in that kind of a situation. We'd need a healer like Korin," Anubisu flinched slightly at the mention of his once rival. 

    "Excuse me?" Ryo was now standing, demanding the attention of all three former Masho, "I doubt whoever we're facing is interested in the Youjakai. Shuu and I have been here for a while and he hasn't come after us. If he was trying to revive some of Arago's old weapons then he'd have already made an attempt. And since that hasn't happened…I think we can also rule you all out on the list of potential targets…" 

    There was a moment of silence after his words sank in before Rajura spoke up, "I guess you're right Rekka," he turned his ice blue eye on the youth, "What do you suggest we do then?" 

    "Go back to the Ningenkai for once thing. With the Shakujo it'll be a lot easier and won't drain as much of our energy. After that we need to go about finding out exactly where this guy is. Then we'll need to make another plan from there." 

    "Sounds good to me," Anubisu's affirmative was the first, quickly followed by similar answers from Rajura and Naaza. He continued once they were silent, "Someone should get Kayura and Kongo if we're going to do this." 

    "I've got Kongo," Rajura spoke as he moved to exit the room. 

    "Kayura for me," a small smile was on Naaza's face as he left. 

    Once they were gone Ryo returned to his position lying down on the cot. A sigh escaped his lips as his tiger blue eyes turned down. 

    "Something wrong?" Anubisu asked. 

    "I just hope this works. I'm not that worried about Seiji and Shin, they've both experienced something like this before…but Touma…" he swallowed before continuing, "I don't even know what's wrong with him. He looks…dead…and…I hope he isn't…" 

    "Don't worry. Knowing Tenku he's probably just fine. Hell, he even sacrificed himself to save Korin, Suiko, and Kongo that one time. He'll be fine." 

    Anubisu's words brought some comfort as Ryo's lips showed the slightest bit of a smile, "Yeah…you're right." 

~~~~~ 

    A strange feeling of unease was the only thin that drew Nasutei from her post before her computer screen. It had been a week since Ryo and Shuu had left her house and so far there was no sign of them. In order to keep herself from going mad she had resorted to research. 

    Diligently she went through every file she had, searching for some sort of evidence as to how this could have happened and what this new evil could be. Search after search brought up nothing, no results of any sort. However, she did not lose hope, nor did she get frustrated from the lack of success. 

    The only time when she tore herself from the screen was to make something for herself, and for Touma. Soup was the only option for the unconscious boy. Somehow she managed to slip it down his throat, giving him the nourishment he needed. Nevertheless he did not look any better. 

    This time, she did not go to see Touma. 

    She was in the living room, more accurately above it. Looking down upon the cough and chairs with circled the coffee table on three sides. Like some sort of predator readying its prey for the kill. 

    She was there when the golden light consumed it all in a brilliant explosion. Her hand came up instinctively to guard her eyes from the glare. It slowly slipped away when the yellowish tones faded to reveal six figures crowding the room. The shock took a precise three seconds to set in before she found her voice. 

    "Ryo! Shuu!" 

    Legs were working one point eight seconds later as she ran down the stairs with an unexpected speed. Her arms were quickly around the nearest figure, squeezing the breath from her unfortunate victim's lungs. 

    "You were gone for a _week!_ Don't you _ever_ scare me...like…" 

    It was at that time that Nasutei realized exactly who she had grabbed. Kayura's face was flushed a light shade of red as she looked up slightly, meeting the auburn-haired woman's eyes. A similar blush tinged Nasutei's face as she ignored the chuckles and repressed laughter coming from the five males in the room. 

    "I'm sorry," she spoke once her voice was regained, taking a step away from the baffled priestess, "I guess I wasn't really thinking and I…just…" 

    "Thought I was one of those two…?" the navy-haired woman's gestures were a bit wild, but managed to be in the general direction of the bearers of Rekka and Kongo. 

    "You could say that," Nasutei muttered. 

    "It's alright," her smile was reassuring. 

    Nasutei returned it and glanced over to Ryo, whose face was now almost the same color as his yoroi. The teen finally gave up holding his laughter in and let out a good chuckle or two. Moments later he was joined by Shuu. After that came Nasutei, followed by Kayura, quickly turning the room into a bin of seven people, each with a bad case of the giggles. 

    The laughter, however, died down as the realization of the situation at hand came. A stern cough issued from the tiger eyed youth as he drew the attention of everyone present. 

    "We had a little bit of trouble with the jewel. It apparently drained me and Shuu so bad that we were out for a while. Kayura managed to find us and brought us over to where she and the Masho were staying. They're ready to help now," affirmatives came from each of the four in question before Rekka's blue eyes turned to Nasutei "Did you find anything?" 

    "No, nothing," her head and voice lowered in sadness, "Apparently no one has ever encountered this evil before. There were no records of it in the files. It could be that every time something like this," absently her hand gestured upwards towards the room where Touma rested, "has happened it's simply been dismissed as death. Also there are too many unexplained disappearances in history to even consider going through those." 

    Ryo nodded in response, "I see." 

    "I guess we're just going to have to handle this on our own," it was the Yami Masho who spoke first. 

    "That shouldn't be too hard," Rajura replied, "Now that we know to keep on our toes we can probably find some way to avoid its attacks and develop a strategy." 

    An affirmative from Naaza was his response, "I suggest we start looking for this thing's base. Korin and Suiko couldn't have just vanished into thin air forever. There's got to be somewhere that it's keeping them. Probably nearby considering the power it would take to move them." 

    "True, but you do realize that this thing could have the power to bridge dimensions like we do. It could have taken them no more than a few proverbial feet but they could still be far away from our grasp," Kayura countered. 

    "That's where you come in m'dear," there was a smirk on Anubisu's face, "With the shakujo you're probably more able to scan the borders of this dimension for some sort of rupture that would indicate that our little 'friend' is hopping around on that level. In the mean time Naaza and Shuu can stay here to be your guard in case anything should happen," both yoroi bearers nodded in agreement before casting sideways glances at each other. They didn't have much time to make faces or object before Anubisu continued, "In the meantime the rest of us will look for this base. We'll fan out and keep the mental links open in case anything happens. Ryo, I want you to go with Rajura. Since only you and Kongo are left I think it's safe to assume that you're the targets here. If I get attacked I'll be sure to send out a message through the links so that everyone knows we're all at risk, understood." 

    A general affirmative was the reply. Quickly everyone set about readying themselves and the house. Rajura and Ryo were out of the door only moments after Anubisu had finished speaking. It was obvious that Ryo was in a hurry to retrieve his friends but the Gen Masho's hasty departure made Anubisu ponder what his motive was. His thoughts only held for a moment or two as he made sure that Kayura was situated before setting out on his own watch. Silent prayers to the old Shinto gods were the only words that slipped out of his lips before he plunged into the woods. 

~~~~~ 

The forest. 

    It shifted past him like a blur. He saw the limbs, leaves, and trees without seeing. Felt the branches under his feet without feeling. Smelt the pollens drifting on the air without smelling. Heard the birds chirping and bugs humming without hearing. 

    Dulled senses were barely perceptive when he entered a clearing and exited it, only to enter and exit another moments later. To him it felt like he was walking through a thick layer of fog that clouded his very being. However, the weakness that he felt was not visibly obvious. 

    To the onlooker he was walking at a perfectly normal gait, back erect, violet eyes sharp and focused. It was beyond the piercing amethyst that the true secret was. If one were to look close enough they could distinguish the sharp, momentary flashes of pain and anguish that echoed within his eyes. The task of doing such a thing would be much harder than normal, though. 

    Blonde hair conveniently covered one of the cold violet orbs. Both were already hardened due to years of training to not show emotion of any sort. Thus it would be near to impossible for anyone to detect the faint traces that showed the stray from normalcy. 

    Slowly he stopped, senses detecting something else within the forest, something as out of place as himself. A second set of footfalls was echoing, a second crunch and crack of the branches breaking underfoot. The violet eyes scanned the woods around him in an atempt to find who the other in the woods was. However, it was the other who found him first. 

    "Korin?" a wary voice questioned. 

    Swiftly he turned and found the source of the voice. It was a moment that could have easily been disguised as shock before he responded, "Anubisu…?" 


End file.
